The Perfect Life
by FlameArchanist
Summary: Harry Potter has the perfect life. Or does he?
1. The Perfect Life

**The Perfect Life**

**Chapter 1**

**A Look into his Life**

**_Harry Potter had the perfect life. He had better than decent grades, an unsurpassed Quiddich record, and the girlfriend he had always wanted. He was in fact the most popular boy at school. So why was he up at all hours of the night pacing the dark corridors of Hogwarts? Unlike most Harry is not perturbed by being the target of a madman's plot to take over the wizarding world. No, for our Harry life's problems are much more complex than that. Let's find out exactly what keeps this poor boy away from his comforting bed._**

Harry paused before turning down yet another hallway. His cloak rustled slightly in the faint breeze. Pale moonlight illuminated each stone with silver. Harry appreciated none of this. His mind was whirling. Long fingered hands reached for him, beckoning him to join them in the dark swirling mass that was his subconscious.

No matter how much he tried to convince himself that he was happy, his traitorous thoughts would stretch past the pleasantness of his current companion to the dark pleasures another offered him.

Silver eyes dominated black, aristocratically pale skin had more promise than faintly golden. Harry shook his head. These kinds of ideas got you ostracized and that was the last thing he needed.

Small shuffling footsteps came down the hall and Harry pressed himself up against the stones. Cho Chang, his girlfriend of a year and a half, came stumbling into view. In her hand a small parchment lit by the tip of her wand.

"Harry. I know you are here." Cho glanced around nervously. "Ron gave me the map to find you. We really need to talk. You don't have to worry about coming out of the cloak…no one is around." Her voice quivered and her eyes glistened in the light of the moon.

Silently Harry slipped the invisibility cloak from his shoulders. Cho ran into his arms, her eyes wet with tears. Before Harry could ask what was wrong she launched into an explanation of her weeping state.

"It…it was horrible. Cedric was there covered in blood! You kept dancing around him in Deatheater clothing, laughing and smiling. You raped me in front of him! How could you Harry?" Cho buried her face into Harry's chest. He tried to hide the effect her words had on him. Each syllable of her accusations pierced his heart with needles.

"You told me you loved me and that you would let me say how far this relationship goes. Taunting me in my dreams is not fair Harry! Tell me you love me." Her voice was a broken whisper and Harry sighed before responding. He knew exactly what she wanted to hear and though it might have seemed ridiculous to him, he understood that she needed to be told, constantly, that she was held close in his heart.

"Of course I love you Cho. You just had a nightmare. You know you are prone to those around this time of year." Harry settled the distraught girl more comfortably into his arms. Her sobs shook the both of them. Harry waited until the girl's crying became inaudible.

"Do you want me to walk you back to your room?" Cho nodded and meekly allowed Harry to settle the cloak around them. The trip back to the dormitory was silent, except for the murmured password to the sleeping portrait. Light snoring followed them up the stairs until they reached the upper landing.

Harry stood at the door to Cho's room, wanting a kiss but knowing that even after a year and a half she would not. Cho gave him a quick hug before shutting the door in his face. The wooden door was a longtime acquaintance to him. Often he found himself saying pleasant partings to the oak barrier. Harry knew every knot and whirl at his eye level by now.

Another long suffering sigh escaped his lips. _'I really should break this off.' _A pang in his chest made him realize that even after all that she put him through, he would not be willing to call things off. He turned and crossed the empty common room to the boy's side. Wearily he climbed the stairs and collapsed into his bed.

'_Maybe I should have her talk to me earlier in the evenings. I always feel so tired after dealing with her emotional states. I would get more sleep that way.' _A small smirk graced his face as the thought flitted through his head. _'Who needs dreamless potions, just make people listen to her for an hour.'_

Harry tossed around for a more comfortable position before finally slipping into the undisturbed sleep that every encounter with Cho promised. The Boy-Who-Lived was snuggled safely into his bed, waiting for the morning when Cho would be clinging to him apologizing profusely, yet still refusing to kiss his lips.

**_Ah, such a stressful life for our young hero. If only there was one who could actually make him happy as opposed to simply resigned. And what of his mortal enemy Voldemort? How shall his involvement change the course of Harry's destiny? Those who wish to learn stay with this humble storyteller and you will find that stories are the currency for souls._**

_A/N: What do people think? Should I continue?_


	2. Dear Diary

**The Perfect Life**

**Chapter 2**

**Dear Diary**

**In the delicate teenage years some girls are drawn into the simple hobby of having a diary. They use the book to vent their feelings and voice their thoughts if only to themselves. Diaries give girls a release that the normal world would never allow. Daily rants catalogue all that occurs to them in the best years of their lives. Promises, facts, and secrets are kept locked away in the pages of these valuable books. One certain girl in the House of Ravenclaw keeps such a trifle. She, as well as Mr. Potter, has the perfect life.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

September 21st

Dear Diary,

Harry actually asked me to be his girlfriend today! I hadn't been expecting it. He sent me a note with his owl during breakfast to meet him after dinner in the owlrey. At first I wasn't going to go because it wouldn't have done my reputation any good to be seen going alone to the owlrey to meet a boy. Then my heart outweighed my head and I decided to meet him there. I caught his eye at dinner and winked at him. It was so cute he blushed and refused to look up from his plate for the rest of the meal.

I rushed to finish my plate then ran up to my room to prepare. I freshened up all my makeup and put on my cute little blue dress, the one with the daisies on it, and climbed up to the owlrey. Harry was already there when I arrived. He hadn't taken the time to change before coming up here. But I suppose that he would be nervous and in a rush to make sure I didn't have to wait. What a gentleman. Then it went something like this.

"Hi Cho."

"Hello Harry." I said seductively.

"I have something to ask you." Harry moved some straw around with his left foot.

"You can ask me anything Harry." At this point I could tell my voice was doing something to him.

"Will…will you be my girlfriend?" True this was the second time that he has tried to go out with me. But I think I am finally ready to get into a relationship that doesn't include my beloved. I told Harry yes as long as he promised to let me control the pace of the relationship. I don't want him rushing into what I know he wants.

Fondly,

Cho

December 12th

Dear Diary,

I met the most beautiful boy ever today. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had Charms together today and I noticed a boy sitting in the back of the room. Zacharias Smith, he is so dreamy! It took me awhile to recognize him, but once I did I realized that he was the Seeker for Hufflepuff. Since Cedric died I never paid much attention to Quiddich. It seems that Zacharias took over Cedric's spot. In some ways he reminds me of my lost love. He is tall, like Cedric, but instead of having dark brown hair he has golden locks that beg for me to run my fingers through it. Unlike Harry's hair I couldn't get my fingers through that tangled mop if I wanted to.

I am going to talk to him after class tomorrow. In the meantime I have to think up more excuses not to kiss Harry. I think I shall feign a toothache…that should give me some time.

Yours forever,

Cho

December 15th

Dear Diary,

He kissed me! I didn't think of Cedric at all either. Zacharias Smith really does know how to kiss a girl. He was forceful and demanding, yet sweet and caring. I can't believe that he even looks at me from his high pedestal. I told him that I was going to break up with Harry for him, but he told me not to. He is such a kind person. Zach, (he told me to call him that!), says that if I broke up with Harry that the poor boy would be heartbroken and in no condition to protect everyone from He Who Must Not Be Named.

I have found the perfect boy. He isn't jealous of me staying as Harry's girlfriend and he has so much passion. It is almost like having Cedric back.

Sincerely,

Cho

**A young girl's life is full of romance and intrigue. Miss Chang's life is no different. Yet, my dear reader, as you can tell she could not inform any other student to the events that are happening to her. If she did such a rash thing as that, Harry would be certain to find out. That would leave him incapable of defeating Lord Voldemort and it would lead the wizarding world to certain doom. This is where the incalculable worth of a diary is proven.**

_A/N: Thanks to TrixRstrange for being my Compendium of Useless Information (CUI for short)_

**MrS-SiRiUs-BlAck **I do not know of any who like Miss. Chang. Although I am afraid you are going to have to deal with her for a bit in this story.

**masha **I will upload more thanks to you and the other three that reviewed, if it makes you feel better you can pretend it is only for you.

**Acca Dacca Rawkr **Narrating is one of the few pleasures a writer can use to enhance a story.

**ayra** As you wish.


End file.
